Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a lacing system to adjust fit of the footwear, as well as permitting entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the lacing system to enhance adjustability and comfort of the footwear, and the upper may incorporate a heel counter.
The various material elements forming the upper impart different properties to different areas of the upper. For example, textile elements may provide breathability and may absorb moisture from the foot, foam layers may compress to impart comfort, and leather may impart durability and wear-resistance. As the number of material elements increases, the overall mass of the footwear may increase proportionally. The time and expense associated with transporting, stocking, cutting, and joining the material elements may also increase. Additionally, waste material from cutting and stitching processes may accumulate to a greater degree as the number of material elements incorporated into an upper increases. Moreover, products with a greater number of material elements may be more difficult to recycle than products formed from fewer material elements. By decreasing the number of material elements, therefore, the mass of the footwear and waste may be decreased, while increasing manufacturing efficiency and recyclability.
The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper so as to be positioned between the foot and the ground. In athletic footwear, for example, the sole structure includes a midsole and an outsole. The midsole may be formed from a polymer foam material that attenuates ground reaction forces (i.e., provides cushioning) during walking, running, and other ambulatory activities. The midsole may also include fluid-filled chambers, plates, moderators, or other elements that further attenuate forces, enhance stability, or influence the motions of the foot, for example. The outsole forms a ground-contacting element of the footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable and wear-resistant rubber material that includes texturing to impart traction. The sole structure may also include a sockliner positioned within the upper and proximal a lower surface of the foot to enhance footwear comfort.